Une fois de trop
by MadMeary
Summary: Elle considérait qu'elle était libre, et qu'en tant que femme libre elle avait le droit de fréquenter d'autres hommes.


J'ai décidé de laisser les ninjas de Suna tranquille. Aujourd'hui ce sont Ino et Kiba que je torture. A part ça les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Une fois de trop**

Ino sortait avec Kiba depuis plusieurs mois. Ils formaient selon leurs amis le couple parfait et la Yamanaka était tout à fait d'accord avec eux. Son chéri et elle étaient beaux, intelligents, sans être millionnaire ils gagnaient bien leur vie, elle était psychologue dans un hôpital de Tokyo, et lui était capitaine dans la brigade canine de la police. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à leur travail qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le jeune homme avait passé un examen médical de routine, effectué par Sakura Haruno, et celle-ci avait dirigé Kiba vers sa meilleure amie Ino pour l'examen psychologique. A elles deux elles étaient la combinaison parfaite de la célèbre phrase qui disait « un esprit sain dans un corps sain ». Le fils Inuzuka avait donc eu une séance avec elle et après une évaluation plus que positive, ils avaient décidé de se revoir.

Ino aimait son petit-ami, et son chien, parce que là où était Kiba, Akamaru n'était jamais très loin. Il était fidèle, drôle, franc, protecteur et malgré les apparences il était doux. Il était aussi terriblement désordonné, et ce n 'était pas peu dire lorsque vous aviez eu Sakura comme colocataire pendant vos années d'université. Il n'était pas non plus du matin, et comme tout le monde avait des défauts qu'elle apprenait à accepter. Après tout elle non plus n'était pas parfaite.

Elle avait une conception particulière des relations amoureuses. Elle considérait qu'elle était libre, et qu'en tant que femme libre elle avait le droit de fréquenter d'autres hommes. Bien évidemment Kiba l'ignorait, il ne comprendrait pas cela, et la quitterait et ça elle voulait l'éviter à tout prix. Ce qu'elle faisait à côté ne le regardait pas, et ne remettait pas en question les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle avait la vie rêvée et elle ne voulait pas que cela change. Ce que son policier ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Elle avait toujours eu des hommes autour d'elle, pourquoi le fait qu'elle soit en couple aurait empêché qu'elle s'amuse avec d'autres.

Un soir qu'elle rentrait de l'hôpital, elle trouva son compagnon assit sur le canapé, les bras croisés et qui la fixait durement. Il était seul, et avait dû laisser Akamaru chez sa mère. Ino posa son sac sur la table de la salle à manger et se rapprocha de lui.

« Kiba, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Effectivement quelque chose ne va pas, confirma-t-il.

Il était très contrarié, il avait la bouche ouverte, les dents serrées, ainsi il ressemblait à un chien menaçant prêt à mordre. Elle devait bien admettre qu'il l'intimidait comme ça. Elle ne le pensait pas capable de s'en prendre physiquement à elle, mais par mesure de précaution elle préféra garder ses distances.

-Tu comptes me dire ce qui te mets dans un tel état ou il faut que je devine ?, lui demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que TU as fais !, grogna-t-il

Elle déglutit et baissa le visage, elle avait une idée de ce qui le mettait en colère, mais elle espérait se tromper, et jugea que se taire était la meilleure solution avant de savoir si elle avait raison ou tort.

-Alors Ino, toi qui est habituellement si bavarde, te voilà bien silencieuse, aurais-tu donné ta langue au chien !, reprit-il sarcastique.

Elle se mordit la langue, elle ne devait pas craquer, pas avouer quoique ce soit, elle devait continuer à jouer l'innocente.

-Très bien, tu ne veux pas parler, parfait, alors je vais le faire pour toi comme ça nous gagnerons du temps et cela t'évitera de devoir inventer des mensonges, continua-t-il.

-Je suis au courant pour ta double vie, révéla-t-il.

-Ma double vie, quelle double vie ? Je ne suis pas une espionne au service du gouvernement, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

-C'est ça prends-moi pour un idiot, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela me surprend encore, puisque c'est ta spécialité !, cracha-t-il.

-Kiba je ne comprends pas...

-Je sais que tu couches avec d'autres hommes quand j'ai le dos tourné, la coupa-t-il en hurlant.

Elle recula de plusieurs pas, apeurée par la rage qui brûlait dans ses yeux. Là il ressemblait vraiment à un chien en colère. Il avait donc découvert ce qu'elle s'était appliquée à lui cacher, mais comment était-ce possible, elle qui avait été d'une extrême prudence...

-Là tu te demandes comment je l'ai découvert, tu cherches à deviner à quel moment tu as commis une erreur, supposa-t-il d'un ton supérieur.

Elle ne répondit rien, refusant de lui montrer qu'il avait raison, elle ne bougea pas, son corps était comme paralysé.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, puisque ton silence ne fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà. Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je garde cette information pour moi. Ce que tu ignores ne peut pas te faire de mal, se moqua-t-il.

-Kiba...

-Si tu voulais t'excuser ou te justifier tu peux oublier tout de suite, cela ne m'intéresse pas, la coupa-t-il une seconde fois.

-Comment on va faire alors si je ne peux pas m'expliquer ou m'excuser ?

Il éclata de rire, et elle ne su comment interpréter son comportement. Il n'avait jamais réagi ainsi auparavant, était-ce bon signe ?

-Tu ne t'imagines tout de même pas qu'il y a encore un nous. Toi et moi s'est terminé Ino, déclara-t-il incrédule.

-Non, non pas ça, je t'en pris, je tiens à toi, je ne le referai plus, je te le jure.

Il se leva du canapé, et secoua tristement la tête de gauche à droite avant de planter son regard dans celui de celle qui avait été sa petite-amie pendant huit mois.

-Ça ne servirait à rien, c'est dans ta nature, tu ne peux pas te contenter d'un seul homme. Visiblement nous n'avons pas la même conception de l'amour...J 'ai déjà préparé mon sac, je te rends tes clés, normalement je n'ai rien oublié mais si jamais ce n'était pas le cas je t'appellerais et...

-Ce que je faisais avec eux n'a rien à voir avec que j'éprouve pour toi. J'ai commis des erreurs, mais je suis amoureuse de toi, uniquement de toi, assura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Il était redevenu un peu plus calme, même si elle voyait bien qu'il pouvait recommencer à s'emporter à n'importe quel moment.

-Ino tu es une fille intelligente, tu n'as pas pu, à aucun moment envisager ce qui arriverait si je découvrais ce que tu faisais en cachette, fit-il remarquer d'un ton agacé.

Les gouttes salées coulaient sur ses joues, elle ne voulait pas le perdre, c'était impossible.

-Si tu essayes de m'attendrir en pleurant cela ne fonctionne pas, en ce moment je me retiens de t'insulter, et avec ton master de psychologie tu dois avoir une petite idée des jolis noms d'oiseaux que j'ai en tête, continua-t-il en serrant les dents l'air dégoûté.

-Accorde-moi une seconde chance, je peux changer pour toi, l'implora-t-elle.

-A quoi cela nous avancerait, tu aimes être le centre d'attention, tu aimes séduire, tu ne pourras jamais être autre chose, refusa-t-il prêt à partir. »

Elle lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir de toutes ses forces, il se libéra, en essayant de ne pas être trop brutal, et sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Il reprit sa marche sans se retourner, déposa ses clés sur la table. Il s'arrêta et ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes. Il tourna la tête sur la gauche, entrouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais se ravisa, poussa un petit grognement qu'elle traduisit par un «à quoi bon » avant de reprendre sa route.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, ses jambes lâchèrent et elle s'effondra sur le plancher. Il ne reviendrait pas, elle en était sûre et certaine, il n'était peut-être pas un modèle de vertu en matière de rangement mais il pouvait se transformer en véritable fée du logis lorsqu'il ne désirait pas retourner dans un endroit. Il était évident qu'il allait tout faire pour la rayer de sa vie. Ses pleurs redoublèrent, il avait raison, elle était incapable d'aimer, incapable de ne se contenter que d'un seul homme. Elle rêvait du grand amour depuis qu'elle était enfant, et quand enfin il lui tombait dessus, ou tout du moins quelqu'un qui s'en rapprochait, elle gâchait tout. Elle perdait Kiba et tout ça pourquoi, pour de la liberté, non pour de la vanité. Ino n'avait jamais aimé être transparente, et adorait l'attention des hommes. Elle était une garce, une égoïste, superficielle, arrogante garce. Il s'était comporté comme un gentleman en ne s'abaissant pas à l'insulter de pute, ou de fille facile, cela lui aurait fait mal mais cela aurait été mérité.

Il ne lui accorderait pas une possibilité de se racheter une conduite. Il lui pardonnerait peut-être un jour mais jamais il ne lui ferait confiance. Elle venait de laisser filer son bonheur, ce après quoi courait tout le monde, quelque chose ne tournait rond chez elle, c'était le comble pour une psychologue.


End file.
